This invention relates to a method for producing an optical fiber used for optical communications and other purposes. More particularly, the invention provides a method for producing a low-loss glass-based optical fiber which method includes a high-purity preform forming process. It is also envisaged in this invention to provide a method for producing a low-loss glass-based graded index optical fiber incorporating a high-purity preform forming process.